Mistakes because of Scrutiny
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Established Drarry relationship. Draco ends it and they go their separate ways. Time passes and neither one is doing well. Angsty and Fluffy :)


**A/N: Hey guys! This is not the story I referred to in my last story as this little, barely a plot story, popped into my head the other day. The story I mentioned before is causing me some trouble so I worked on this until I get back on track with it :). Like I said, there isn't much of a plot and it's just a one-shot. It's angsty and fluffy. Enjoy!**

Draco took a deep breath as he walked up to the door of the single most important person in his life. It was there that he was going to probably break their heart into a million pieces when he told them the decision he had made.

The fact that they got together in the first place was a complete shock to him. It happened out of nowhere. Well, probably not out of nowhere. There had been a lot of build-up and a lot of confusion on both sides, but eventually the confusion cleared and they had their first kiss. From then on, it was near and utter bliss or so it seemed.

When they were alone, it was bliss, even when they were with friends. When they were not alone, well, that's when it wasn't bliss. They couldn't go most anywhere without someone sneering at him or spitting on his shoes. He was disrespected at every turn and considered always suspicious. No matter who defended him, it didn't stop. It had been taking its toll for quite some time. Thus leading to the decision he had made that broke his heart and ultimately would break theirs.

Draco shook his head, regretting letting his thoughts wander because now he could feel wetness in the corners of his eyes that he didn't want to feel. He brushed his hand across them and lifted his chin high. He had to do this. He stepped onto the doorstep and reached up. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open and his heart stopped, as it did nearly every time he saw them.

They smiled at him, brightly. Their green eyes shined like the jewels they resembled. His black hair was as shaggy as ever. His t-shirt clung in all the right places and his pajama pants left little to the imagination. "Draco," he said breathlessly.

"Harry," Draco replied, nearly as breathless, but with an edge. Harry's eyebrows lifted in response. He was so good at reading him.

"I wasn't expecting you until later. Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he searched Draco's face. Draco smoothed his expression and smiled slightly. He wasn't ready to answer that question so instead he stepped forward, wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him, deeply.

As he always did, Harry melted in his arms. He pulled him into his house, closed the door, and pushed him up against it, aligning their bodies perfectly. Their moans mixed together as they slid their hands under each other's shirts, skimming each other's skin lightly. Draco pressed forward while Harry pressed back, their arousals immediately felt. It never took much for either of them. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Draco broke away, suddenly overcome with emotion. He kissed a path along Harry's jaw and down his neck, suckling in the spot that always drove Harry crazy. Harry gasped loudly and ground against him again, pressing him harder against the wall. Draco gripped Harry's shirt and pulled it over his head. He slipped his hands into the waist band of his pajama pants and pushed them down in one clean move. He gasped when he realized that Harry was not wearing anything under his pajama pants.

Harry leapt into Draco's arms, wrapping his legs around him. Draco brought his lips back to Harry's, deepening their kiss even more. He carried him, almost by memory, to the sofa in the living room. He set Harry on the couch and looked down at him. Harry's glasses had slipped off in the hallway so his eyes were completely open. Draco felt his heart constrict. This was going to be even harder than he thought it would be. He closed his eyes and shuddered as he lifted his shirt off and undid his trousers, Harry watching him the entire time.

Finally, Draco settled over Harry and kissed him once again, exploring his mouth. Harry arched his back, bringing necessary pressure to their aching erections. Their movements quickened and then Draco was scrambling for his wand in his pocket. He needed to be inside Harry right then. He cast the necessary spells, and slid in quickly and carefully. He shuddered again and closed his eyes biting his lip. Merlin, he wasn't ready to do what he needed to do.

"Look at me, love," Harry whispered.

Draco's heart sped up and he opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. He started to move slowly at first, but began picking up speed, never taking his eyes off of him. Harry met his stare with his own and Draco could see so many emotions there. He could also see that Harry knew that something was up.

Soon, Draco's hips were snapping forward more forcefully and Harry was meeting him stroke for stroke. Draco felt his balls tighten and saw Harry's sign that he was about to come. His eyes had fluttered closed and his moans had become more consistent. Within seconds, Harry's channel tightened and he came. Draco followed, enjoying the feel and wishing that this wouldn't be his last time with Harry.

He collapsed on top of Harry and slid out of him. They were both breathing heavily and holding onto each other gently. Draco leaned sideways a bit and cast a cleaning charm on them both and then settled against Harry again. His thumb brushed against the ring on his right hand that Harry had given him just a few months prior. It wasn't an engagement ring, but it was close enough. Was he making the right decision?

"Draco, what's wrong?" Harry asked after awhile.

"Uh, nothing, why do you ask?" Draco replied stupidly.

Harry patted his arms in a gesture for him to get up. Draco did so reluctantly and leaned back on the sofa. Harry grabbed Draco's wand and summoned his clothes. Normally, after sex, they would cuddle naked for hours, but not tonight. Harry dressed quickly and then Draco did as well.

"I ask because I know you very well. I can tell that something is wrong and there is no sense in hiding it from me. What is going on?" Harry asked again.

Draco sighed and rubbed his face roughly. He looked over at Harry and saw concern. "I love you so much," Draco began. He watched as Harry's eyes widened and he could practically see his heart beginning to pound in his chest and practically hear it.

"I love you, too," Harry said nervously.

Draco smiled slightly. He stood up and walked over to the window, looking out on the garden. "I never expected that you and I would ever get together or be inseparable or fall in love like we have. I never expected that I'd wake-up every day, happy to greet the day because I'd know that I'd see you. I never expected any of it," he said quietly.

"What are you getting at?" Harry asked, his tone had an edge and sounded quite uncertain.

Draco hung his head and felt the tears well-up again. "What I also didn't expect was the reaction that I'd get when you and I went out in public and the utter hate that everyone sent my way because I was with you. At first, I expected it because well I'm Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater, son of Lucius Malfoy and you are Harry Potter, the Savior of the Wizarding World. I figured it'd last a few months, but not as long as it has been. It's not stopping and it's only making it harder and harder for us to go out in public. I can't attend a Ministry function with you without scrutiny. It's taken its toll, Harry, and I feel that the longer it goes on, the harder it's going to get for us and for you to make the career advancements you deserve," he explained.

Draco could hear Harry getting up from the couch and approaching him. "What are you saying?" he whispered, his voice trembling. He was standing a few feet behind Draco.

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, letting a few tears slide down his cheeks. He turned around and faced Harry whose eyes immediately widened and became watery as realization set in. "I'm moving to France," he whispered.

Harry's eyes widened further. "You're what?" he asked in a confused tone.

Draco felt a few more tears slide down his cheeks. "You heard me. I can't hold you back anymore. You deserve better," he replied.

"Hold me back? Are you mad? You aren't holding me back from anything! I don't give a fuck what everyone thinks about us. All that matters to me is you. I have never felt more complete than I do with you! How can you possibly think that I deserve better than you? How?" he demanded angrily.

"Harry, it's like I just said. We can't go anywhere in public without everyone showing exactly what they think about us. You deserve to walk in public with someone who doesn't elicit such a reaction. You deserve to be able to openly be with someone without facing scrutiny," he countered.

"No, that's ridiculous! I don't care. They can spit and hate all they want. They aren't in our relationship. We are. I love you and I will be with you whether they like it or not!" he declared.

"But I do care. I care about what people think of me and I care about what they think of you choosing me. I can't take the scrutiny anymore, Harry, I just can't. I love you enough to set you free and not have to deal with that nonsense anymore," Draco explained.

Harry's eyes widened further and tears fell freely down his cheeks. He snorted and narrowed his gaze. "I had forgotten how selfish you can be," he said in a snide tone.

Draco gasped and then glared at him. "I am not being selfish. Do you think I _want_ to leave you and leave my home? No, I don't, but I can't take the way we are treated and the way that someone as wonderful as you is treated. I'm taking myself out. I'm taking myself away from that so that I'm not holding you back any longer," he replied harshly.

"I don't view it the same way you do. We can get through this. Eventually, they'll all move on and you and I can enjoy our life the way we're meant to. Don't give up, Draco, please," Harry begged.

Draco hung his head. "I can't, Harry. I just can't anymore. I love you and I will always love you, but I have to do this for you."

Harry searched his face, but saw no flicker of indecision. Draco's mind was made up. His decision had been solidified. Nothing could change his mind. "Then leave. Clearly you don't love me enough to stay," he responded quietly.

Draco gasped again as his eyes widened. "That's not true," he insisted.

Harry shook his head. He turned and started for the door. "Just leave," he muttered. He stormed out of the sitting room. Draco stood there for several seconds, rooted in the spot. That was it. They were over.

 **XXXX**

Draco went to France the next day. To fully move there it took longer, but once it was all settled he had officially moved to France. He was staying with his mother who had a mini-manor there. She had accepted his presence reluctantly as she knew that his decision to leave Harry had been a poor choice, but he was determined, despite what she said to him.

After about a month, the hurt felt a little bit less, but that wasn't because Draco had let go of Harry. He simply busied himself with other things and it distracted himself from actually thinking about not being with him. He came down to breakfast one morning and greeted his mother with a kiss to the cheek as he did every morning.

"A package arrived for you, Draco," his mother said after she had greeted him.

Draco frowned. "A package? I'm not expecting anything," he commented as he walked over and looked over the simple packaging.

"I already checked it for anything nefarious. It's clean," she told him.

Draco nodded and waved his wand over it, double checking. His mother refrained from openly rolling her eyes. Once he was assured that it was clean, he took off the top wrapping. Underneath was more wrapping and he stopped once he saw the writing. His heart started to pound and his stomach turned with anxiety. He felt a tickle in his nose, signaling that tears were inevitable. The package was from Harry.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa asked in concern as she saw the panic filling her son's eyes.

Draco swallowed and nodded slowly. "It's from Harry," he whispered.

She frowned. "Well, I will give you some privacy then." She stood and gave his arm a gentle squeeze. Draco's eyes didn't look away from the package. Soon the door closed and he knew he was alone.

He carefully unwrapped the package and opened it. On the top was a short note from Harry. He picked it up and brushed his fingers over his familiar scrawl.

 _I ordered this for our anniversary. It came several days ago. I thought I'd hold on to it for memories or something, but decided to send it to you. I have also enclosed stuff that you left at my house. I'm going to be unreachable for awhile, new assignment and all. I hope you are finding peace where you are._

That was it. He didn't sign it although, it appeared that he had attempted. Draco frowned as he looked underneath the note. He smiled slightly when he saw what the gift was. It was a book that he'd had his eye on for as long as he could remember. There weren't very many copies in existence and finding one was nearly impossible. Of course, Harry defied that. It was titled _Every Potion Ever to Exist and One's that Probably Shouldn't_. Draco shook his head and smiled further. He remembered the day he had told Harry about the book. His auror tendencies flared up and he discouraged the book quite a bit, but after consideration and repeated assurances that Draco wouldn't use it for anything evil, Harry relented and gave up his rant. To actually hunt it down for Draco made it more special to him.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he hugged the book closely. He had tears in his eyes when he opened them again. He set the book down carefully and looked through the box. There were clothes, multitudes of hair products, smaller books, and other miscellaneous things. He closed the box and picked up the book again. He walked out of the dining room and made his way to the sitting room. He holed himself up in there and started reading through the book his breakfast neglected.

 **XXXX**

After a year and a half, Narcissa was at her wit's end. She walked into the sitting room, ready for a fight that she was not going to lose. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I have had it. I am done allowing you to mope around this house, missing Mister Potter more and more each day. You have done nothing, but pine for him for the past year and a half. I've had it. You will be going back to Britain and you will be finding Mister Potter and you will be apologizing for your poor judgement of ending things with him. I am not taking no for an answer."

Draco looked over at her. He had kept himself looking nice, but only outwardly. On the inside, he was a mess. "Mother, all my letters are being sent back. Clearly he doesn't want me, not that I blame him," he replied quietly.

She sighed and came around to sit across from him. "He said he was going to be unreachable for awhile," she pointed out.

Draco snorted. "For a year and a half? Please, none of his missions were ever that long," he responded.

Narcissa scowled. "Did you consider contacting one of his friends to check?"

Draco frowned slightly. "I considered it, but figured they wouldn't want to talk to me any more than Harry," he replied.

"Well, maybe you should owl them. Draco, I'm worried about you. If you truly didn't love Mister Potter, you would have been able to move on by now. You've been on a few dates, but nothing ever comes of them. Maybe your need to be away from disrespectful people is not nearly as important as you thought. Is it worth missing out on more time with him?" she questioned.

Draco hung his head. "He probably doesn't want to even consider me anymore. He's probably moved on from me. I did break his heart after all and it was my decision to leave him," he said quietly.

"Draco, you left Britain, but you didn't leave Mister Potter. Your heart and soul are still very much attached to him. Owl his friends. Find out. It's better than sitting here wondering about the what ifs," she replied.

He nodded. She handed him some parchment and a quill that she held in her hands. Draco glanced up at her in surprise. She smiled slightly and shrugged. She watched as he began his letter.

 _Hermione,_

 _I'm sure that I'm the last person you want to hear from, but I needed to write you. I have been trying to contact Harry for months now and every letter is sent back. Is he alright? I haven't seen any articles in the Prophet or Quibbler so I assume that he is still alive. I just want to talk to him, apologize if he'll let me. I made a mistake. I wasn't strong enough and maybe he was right, maybe I didn't love him enough? Although, I feel like I do, but maybe not. Will you please let me know that he's alright at least? Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Malfoy_

He handed the letter to his mother who placed it in an envelope and left the room after Draco addressed it. Draco sat back and closed his eyes. His fingers tapped restlessly on the book in his lap. He stood up and started pacing. He knew that it would be hours until she'd reply. What was he going to do until then?

 **XXXX**

Hours passed and Draco had become so restless he felt like he was crawling out of his skin. Finally, his mother breezed in holding an envelope. "Draco, you have an owl," she said. Draco rushed over and took it from her. He ripped it open and was pleased to see that it was in fact from Hermione.

 _Draco,_

 _I'd like to say that I was surprised that I received your letter, but I'm not. Harry is no longer in Britain. He transferred to the States shortly after you left. He has missed you terribly and is merely going through life day by day. At least, he was nearly three months ago when Ron and I went to visit him. His letters as of late have been more upbeat so I had hoped that he had found someone. He hasn't said that he has, but that doesn't mean he hasn't. If you decide to go and find him, make sure you know what you're doing. You leaving nearly destroyed him. I won't have you do that again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger-Weasley_

Draco dropped his hand and frowned. "What did it say?" his mother asked nervously.

He looked up at her. "She said that he transferred to the States shortly after I left. He was as wrecked as I am, not that I'm surprised," he paused as he thought about the possibility that he was too late.

"Was?" his mother asked with a lifted brow echoing his thoughts.

"Yes. Hermione said that his letters have been more upbeat lately. She wonders if he's met someone," he replied quietly.

"I see. Well, let me reach out to my contact at the Ministry. I will see if they can give us a better idea as to where Mister Potter is. The only way you'll know for sure is if you go there and see for yourself. I will not have you sit here and stew over whether or not he's found someone else. This whole thing will end one way or another. Either you and Mister Potter reconnect or you don't. There will be no more of this moping around either way," she commanded.

Draco nodded, properly chastised for his months of moping. She nodded once and swept out of the room. Draco waited a moment and then rushed out and up to his room. He needed to pack.

By the next day, Draco stood in front of the American Ministry of Magic, the Massachusetts division. His trip had been quite taxing as he had portkeyed from France to a ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and finally landed in New York at the main American Ministry of Magic. There he had been given another portkey to Massachusetts where he now stood.

His mother had learned that Harry was stationed there. He didn't have a high profile position and seemed to not be as popular there as he was in Britain. It was a bit unnerving to think of Harry as a regular guy. He took a deep breath, not knowing whether or not Harry was there and walked into the Ministry.

He stopped at the front desk and presented his wand as they did in Britain. They examined it and nodded. "State your business," the man said.

"Uh, I need to visit the Auror offices," he replied.

The man lifted his brow and nodded. "Anyone in particular?"

"Yes. Harry Potter," he replied.

The man nodded. "Level 4," he said as he gestured towards the lifts. He handed Draco back his wand and then watched as Draco walked over to the lifts.

He stepped in and pressed the number four. He felt his stomach clenching and his heart begin to pound. He smoothed his robes and hair. He took a deep breath and stared at the doors in front of them. He got to level 4 faster than he wanted and soon the doors were open. He looked up and was met with a receptionist desk. He frowned slightly and walked up.

"Welcome, how may I help you today?" the woman asked him, quite brightly.

Draco frowned further. He was pretty sure that the Britain division did not have a greeter. "Uh, yes, well, um, I was wondering of Harry Potter might be in," he questioned.

She looked down in front of her, ruffling a few pages, and skimming her finger down a page. "Yes, he should be in today. His office is down the hallway and to the right," she replied looking back up at him.

Draco nodded and stepped around the desk to head down the hallway. He walked slowly, trying to give himself some time to figure out how he wanted to greet him. He knew what he wanted to say, had said it in his mind for months. He looked up and realized that he had reached Harry's office door. He knocked. "Come in!" someone called out and then laughed. He wasn't sure if it had been Harry or not, but he opened the door and stopped suddenly.

Harry wasn't alone. There was a man in there with him who had flushed cheeks and was grinning stupidly at the turned chair. Draco blinked several times, disbelieving. The man's gaze settled on him and then widened slightly. "May I help you?" he asked as he straightened his auror robes.

"I'm sorry. I should have owled first. Excuse me," Draco said in a broken tone. He turned, missing the chair spinning around and the man stumbling to the ground while the man who had been in the chair leapt up from the chair and stumbled over the other man and ran for the door. Draco quickened his pace, knowing that Harry was following him.

"Draco! Draco, please wait!" Harry called as he ran towards him. He managed to get in front of Draco and halt him. Draco frowned and felt his face heat. Hermione had been right, Harry was seeing someone. "What are you doing here?" he demanded as he searched his face for any sort of sign as to what brought him there.

"I stupidly thought that by coming here I was making the right choice and I guess in a way, I am. I had prepared myself for many scenarios and I am saddened that the one I least wanted was what I had to see. That's neither here nor there though. I came to apologize for my stupidity all those months ago. You were right; I wasn't strong enough to withstand the scrutiny. I wasn't strong enough for you. I've regretted that choice every day since. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go make arrangements to change my portkey time and return to my hotel for the night. You look well, Harry. I'm happy that I got to see you once more. Take care," Draco said to him. He gave him a sharp nod and started for the lifts.

"Draco, please. I… Let's just talk, let me explain. I…" Harry stammered.

Draco pressed the button for the lift and then turned to look at him. Harry was more handsome than ever and it made him ache. "No need to explain. You don't owe me anything," he replied. The lift doors opened and he stepped inside. Harry stepped towards him, hand outstretched. Draco gave him a sad smile which was the last thing Harry saw when the lift doors closed.

"Who was that?" the man from Harry's office asked.

Harry worried his lip. "Someone who I thought I had gotten over, but I-"

The man frowned as he looked at Harry. "Have not?" he finished for him.

Harry looked over at him and gave him an apologetic look as he nodded slightly. The man smiled just a bit before he turned and walked away. Harry watched him for a moment and then turned and went to the lift. He pressed the button and it seemed like it took hours before it finally came back and the doors opened. He rushed in and pressed the level for the portkey office. Once he got to the right level, he went to the portkey office and spied Draco within the office. He stepped into an alcove and slipped on his invisibility cloak. He waited until he saw Draco leave the office. He followed him into the lifts, managing to cast a discreet Notice-Me-Not spell which prevented Draco from noticing him nor anyone else who might happen upon them in the lift.

When the lift stopped, Draco disembarked and Harry followed. He could see the pained expression on Draco's face and it made him ache as he followed him. His hotel was not far from the Ministry. He could easily follow him inside and up to his room without much fuss. He was going to talk to him. He was going to figure this out.

 **XXXX**

Draco arrived at his hotel quickly since it was only a block away from the Ministry. He rushed inside and up several flights of stairs to his room. Harry followed him the entire way, quieting his steps. He slipped in behind Draco before he could close the door. Then, he waited.

He watched as Draco threw his coat off and then sank onto the bed, resting his head in his hands. He could tell that he looked wrecked. "Draco," Harry said quietly, hoping not to startle him. It didn't work. Draco fell off the bed with a yell. Harry threw his cloak off and ran over to him. Draco stared up at him with a shocked expression, his body shaking.

"What the _fuck_ , Harry?" he demanded as he stared up at him wide eyed.

Harry blushed. He reached his hand out to Draco who took it and allowed Harry to pull him up. "I told you I wanted to talk to you," he pointed out with a shrug.

Draco scowled. "So you followed me?" he demanded.

Harry scowled back. "Yes. How else was I going to get you to talk to me?"

Draco shook his head and walked over to the window. "I don't think there's any reason for us to talk. I did what I came here for and saw what I needed to see. That's it," he replied quietly.

"No, that bloody well isn't it! You just dropped in here without any notice and surprised the hell out of me. We need to talk about this!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco turned around and glared at him. "Gee, maybe if you had read any of the owls that I've sent you over the past year and a half I would have attempted to tell you that I was coming here!"

Harry took on a confused look. "Owls? What owls?"

Draco shook his head. "I've been sending you owls for months and they always came back unread," he responded angrily.

Harry frowned. "Well, I don't know how that happened, but I've never seen any owls from you. I figured that you were finished with me so I never really expected any. But that's not the point right now. The point is that you are here now and I have no idea how you found out where I was nor why you came in the first place," he replied.

"I already told you why I was here. I wanted to apologize and I wanted to see if you had moved on because I haven't, despite trying and I just had to see for myself that you moved on like Hermione eluded to when I owled her," he explained.

Harry looked confused again. "You owled Hermione?" he questioned.

Draco sighed and ran his hand through his hair, blushing slightly. "Yes, I did. Mother properly chastised me for moping around the house for the past year and a half and not letting you go. She told me that I needed to find you and either see if we could be together again or not. She was quite convincing and didn't take my excuses for not knowing where you were as a reason to get out of it. Thus, I owled Hermione to ask her if she knew where you were since you never responded to my owls and then once she owled me back, Mother contacted someone at the Ministry who told me where you were. Then I came here and I saw you with that man and I realized that I was too late, but that didn't mean I couldn't at least apologize, so I did and now I can go back to France or whatever and try to move on," he replied.

Harry frowned. He ran his hand through his hair and turned away from Draco. He paced a bit and worried his lip. Draco turned away, unable to watch his agitation. "Hermione didn't tell me that you owled her and I talked to her last night. It would have been nice to know that you were coming. As far as that man, well, that's not really anything much. Well, we went on a few dates and we kissed, but that's it. I was taking things slow because I am not over you and honestly, I'm unsure if I'll ever be over you. He's a good guy, but he's not you. I haven't connected with anyone here like I did you so it's a miracle that the bloke even caught my interest somewhat. Anyway, that doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here and you've apologized. I appreciate that," he replied.

"That man does matter though, Harry. I saw his face in your office and I don't even want to know what you two were doing-" Draco paused when Harry interrupted him.

"We weren't doing anything. He was showing me a gag gift that he got for a co-worker and it wasn't exactly something that he wanted a bunch of people to see at this point. We were having a good laugh about it," he explained.

"Well, it's obvious that he likes you and you like him so I don't want to get in the way of that. I've already done enough to you. I just wanted to apologize to you and see if you'd moved on and you have. It's fine. My conscious is clear," Draco stated in a tone of finality.

"Draco, have you not been listening to me?" Harry demanded as he stepped over to him. He reached out and grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face him. Draco looked up at him with a tortured expression. "He is not _you_. I am not over _you_. I've spent the past year and a half thinking about how it had been for you and how blind I was to the way you were treated. I guess I thought that if I ignored it, it'd just go away. I thought that it would be best for you too. I was wrong. I pushed you away without even realizing it. When I figured that out, well, I was already here and I hadn't heard from you, even after I sent you that package. I'm sorry for not realizing it," he explained.

Draco searched his face for a moment. "I appreciate the apology, but-" Harry cut him off again, but this time it was with a kiss. Draco's mouth opened in surprise and was immediately filled with Harry's tongue. He growled low in his throat as he pulled Harry against him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Harry broke away. "I don't want to talk right now. I just want to be with you," he said breathlessly before he kissed him again.

Draco couldn't protest. He had missed this part of their relationship too much. He deepened their kiss and pushed Harry towards the bed. They collapsed on the bed, barely breaking their kiss. Harry's hands slid under Draco's shirt and skimmed across his back and sides. Draco shuddered as he ground against him, seeking more contact. He broke away and kneeled up. He looked down at Harry, breathing heavily, hair shaggier than ever, green eyes bright. He smiled at him. He grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing it behind him. Harry's eyes wandered down Draco's chest and he reached out to skim across his stomach and up to his chest. Draco's eyes shuttered closed. When he opened them, his eyes had darkened.

Harry reached for his shirt and slipped it off. Draco looked down and ran his fingers over the scars on Harry's chest. He scrunched his eyebrows as he touched two new scars that hadn't been there the last time they'd been together. "You were hurt," he said in a broken whisper.

Harry nodded. "It wasn't too bad. It didn't even require a hospital stay," he whispered in assurance.

Draco sighed and nodded. He leaned down and kissed the scars gently. He kissed up Harry's chest and gave a gentle kiss to his lips. Harry sighed and arched his back. Draco smiled against his lips and started back down his chest. Harry watched his movements. Draco undid Harry's belt and jeans. He slipped them down his legs, pulling his pants with them. Draco's eyes widened as he stared down at Harry's leaking cock. He leaned down and kissed everywhere, but his cock. Harry was writhing and gasping as Draco teased him. Finally, Draco took Harry into his mouth and hummed in satisfaction as Harry moaned and arched his back.

Draco sucked, licked, and kissed with abandon. Harry was a mess and would become even more of a mess when Draco conjured lube and went about preparing Harry's entrance. With his free hand, he undid his trousers and reached in, stroking himself even though he didn't need much encouragement. He couldn't wait to get inside Harry again and it seemed that Harry couldn't wait either as he was tugging on Draco's hair.

"I need you inside me, now," Harry panted.

Draco grinned as he sat up. He lifted Harry's hips and levelled his cock with his entrance. He pushed in, slowly. He was surprised at how easily he slipped in and tried not to think about why that was.

"I haven't been with anyone like that since you," Harry assured him.

Draco nodded, feeling silly for thinking otherwise. He pulled back and pushed back in at a slow pace. He shifted and angled just right and knew he had been successful when Harry groaned, arched his back, and then cried out. He grinned, feeling quite proud of himself as he focused on that spot. He hit it with every stroke and as he gripped Harry's hips tightly, he sped up, knowing that he wouldn't last much longer. Harry's hand wrapped around himself as he matched Draco's speed and rhythm. It wasn't long before Harry was coming, tensing around Draco who groaned and closed his eyes and came.

Draco slid out of Harry and collapsed next to him. He waved his wand, cleaning them up and then he stared up at the ceiling, trying to regain his breath. He was feeling suddenly quite guilty for having sex with Harry when nothing had been solved between them. "I'm sorry," Draco whispered.

Harry turned to look at him. "For what?" he asked.

"We shouldn't have done that. We still have so much to sort out between us," he replied.

Harry sat up and turned to look at him. He glared at him. "What is there to sort out? We apologized. We both made a mistake. We said we weren't over each other. I know I love you. There is nothing to sort out!" he exclaimed angrily. He shook his head and got out of bed and walked over to the window.

Draco sat up. "You still love me?" he asked in disbelief.

Harry huffed out a breath. "Of course, I do, you dolt. I never stopped loving you or loving you any less. I want to be with you, Draco. The past year and a half has been torture. I thought that you didn't want me anymore because you never contacted me, but it didn't change how I felt. I only started dating that bloke because I thought that it was what I needed to do, but it wasn't what I needed. I needed you and now you're here and I'll be damned if I'm letting you get away again without a fight. I should have fought for you when you wanted to leave. I should have done more than just telling you to leave," he argued.

Draco stood and walked over to Harry. He stepped up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his shoulders and pressed against him. "I never thought I'd hear you tell me you loved me again. I screwed up, Harry. I will do anything to make it up to you. I love you," he whispered.

Harry shuddered in his hold and closed his eyes. "Anything?" he asked.

"Anything," Draco replied.

"Will you move here and live with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco lifted his head, his eyes wide with shock. "Seriously?" he whispered.

Harry turned in his hold and looked up at him. "My popularity here is nothing compared to Britain. I can go anywhere here without a swarm of people and reporters following me. My name barely registers here. I'm happy with my job status. I don't want more from that. All I want is you to be here with me. That's all I've ever wanted. Please, say you'll move here and be with me," Harry explained.

Draco searched his face, his decision easy to make. "I think I'll have no problem getting Mother to send my things," he said.

Harry grinned broadly which made Draco's decision all the more solid. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders and kissed him deeply. He broke away and hugged him, smiling broadly. "Thank you," he whispered.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you. I love you, so much," Draco replied.

"I love you, too," Harry replied.


End file.
